Climate control systems provide conditioned air to various areas within a space requiring heating or cooling to maintain a desired temperature in the space. These systems employ a thermostat that senses temperature in the space and responsively switches power to the heating or cooling unit to establish operation of the system as needed to maintain a comfortable temperature within the space. The thermostat typically includes switching means for providing a heating request signal or cooling request signal to establish operation of the heating or cooling unit. Remote temperature sensors have also been employed to better sense temperature through out the space and communicate sensed temperature to the thermostat. However, such thermostats require routing of low voltage wiring from the heating or cooling unit to where the thermostat is mounted in the space, and further require switching means for establishing connection of low voltage to the heating or cooling unit via the wiring routed to the thermostat. As such, the heating and cooling unit is dependent on the thermostat's switching to initiate heating or cooling operation.